Makoto Tachibana/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #e0eed2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} Anime = |Openings and Endings}} AHHHH.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Opening1-Makoto.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Opening1-Makoto2.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Opening1-Makoto3.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Opening-Makoto4.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Fro the wiki.jpg|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Splash Free Makoto.jpg|Free! Ending Theme Screenshot For the wiki!.jpg|Free! Ending Theme Screenshot YES .jpg|Free! Ending Theme Screenshot For the Free wiki.png|Free! Episode 12 Ending Theme Screenshot Mako.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Opening Theme Screenshot YES!!!.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Opening Theme Screenshot haha.png|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Screenshot hahahaha.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Screenshot YAY.png|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Screenshot Another Gun Fight.gif|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot Uh-oh.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot ScreenShot!.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Screenshot Ending.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Screenshot Mqdefault.jpg|Free!-Dive to the Future- Ending Screenshot |Episode 1}} Nagisa_Makoto_1.jpg Haru_33.jpg Haru_35.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_Haruka.jpg Haru_36.jpg Haru_38.jpg Makoto_2.jpg Haru_39.jpg Iwatobi_12.jpg Iwatobi_13.jpg Miho_Amakata_3.jpg Makoto Tachibana Ep1 HQ.png Gou-Makoto-Nagisa_0.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_2.jpg YES!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Makoto_3.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_3.jpg |Episode 2}} Iwatobi_11.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_4.jpg Gou-Makoto-Nagisa 1.jpg Haru_Makoto_Nagisa.jpg Gou_14.jpg Trophy 2.jpg Haru_13.jpg Miho_Amakata_7.jpg Miho Amakata 8.jpg Haru_18.jpg Iwatobi_27.jpg Haruka_grass.png In_The_Car.jpg Haru_20.jpg Haru_in_the_store.png Art_club.png Art_Club.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_5.jpg Gou_25.jpg Gou_Makoto.jpg Haru_Rin_Makoto.jpg Makoto_4.jpg Tachibana_Family.jpg Makoto.png Goro_10.jpg Iwatobi_10.jpg Gou_Makoto_4.jpg Haru_23.jpg |Episode 3}} Haru_9.jpg Haru_2.jpg Gou 22.jpg Episode_3_1.jpg Episode_3_5.jpg Nagisa_Gou_Makoto.jpg Gou_Makoto_Nagisa.jpg Haru 4.jpg Haru_11.jpg Haru_5.jpg Gou 16.jpg Aiichiro_15.jpg Iwatobi_8.jpg Iwatobi_9.jpg Gou_Makoto_Haruka.jpg Episode 3 13.jpg Episode 3 14.jpg Iwatobi_5.jpg Gou_19.jpg Seijuro 7.jpg |Episode 4}} Gou_28.jpg Episode_4_2.jpg Iwatobi_14.jpg Iwatobi_15.jpg Episode_4_9.jpg Iwatobi_6.jpg Gou_42.jpg Iwatobi_7.jpg Gou-Haruka-Makoto_0.jpg Episode_4_15.jpg Episode_4_18.jpg Gou_39.jpg Gou_38.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto_2.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto_3.jpg Gou_36.jpg Gou_37.jpg Free! Episode 4 End Card.png|End Card Gou 45.jpg |Episode 5}} Gou_47.jpg Iwatobi_17.jpg Gou_50.jpg Goro_2.png Goro_1.png Episode_5_2.jpg Episode_5_3.jpg Ren Ran.png free-episode-5-pic-10.png Group_1.png Gou_53.jpg Iwatobi_4.jpg Episode_5_6.jpg Episode_5_7.jpg Gou_56.jpg Miho_Gou_4.jpg Iwatobi_18.jpg Episode_5_11.jpg |Episode 6}} Episode_6_1.jpg Episode_6_3.jpg Haru_Makoto.jpg Haru_Makoto_2.jpg Haru_Makoto_3.jpg Episode_6_5.jpg Haru_Makoto_4.jpg Haru_Makoto_5.jpg Haru_Makoto_6.jpg Episode_6_6.jpg Episode_6_7.jpg Haru_Makoto_7.jpg Iwatobi_19.jpg Episode_6_10.jpg Rei_2.jpg Iwatobi_20.jpg Episode_6_16.jpg Iwatobi_21.jpg Episode_6_17.jpg Episode_6_18.jpg Episode_6_19.jpg Haru_Makoto_8.jpg Haru_Makoto_9.jpg Iwatobi_23.jpg Episode_6_20.jpg Iwatobi_24.jpg Episode_6_21.jpg Iwatobi_25.jpg |Episode 7}} Gou_Makoto_2.jpg Gou_Makoto_3.jpg Episode_7_6.jpg Episode_7_7.jpg Makoto_Nagisa_Rei_Haruka_Gou.jpg Iwatobi_1.jpg Iwatobi_2.jpg Gou 7.jpg |Episode 8}} Iwatobi_29.jpg Iwatobi_30.jpg Iwatobi_31.jpg Iwatobi_32.jpg Makoto_5.jpg Makoto_7.jpg Makoto_8.jpg Makoto_9.jpg Makoto_10.jpg Iwatobi_34.jpg Iwatobi_35.jpg Iwatobi_36.jpg Iwatobi 37.jpg Iwatobi_42.jpg Iwatobi_39.jpg Iwatobi_41.jpg Makoto_11.jpg Haru_Makoto_11.jpg Haru_Makoto_12.jpg Iwatobi_40.jpg Makoto_13.jpg Makoto_12.jpg |Episode 9}} Episode 9 1.jpg Episode_9_3.jpg Episode_9_4.jpg Episode_9_5.jpg Episode_9_7.jpg Episode_9_8.jpg Episode_9_14.jpg Episode_9_15.jpg Episode_9_16.jpg Episode_9_20.jpg Episode_9_24.jpg Episode_9_25.jpg Episode_9_32.jpg Episode_9_34.jpg Episode_9_35.jpg Episode_9_36.jpg Episode_9_37.jpg Episode 9 38.jpg Episode 9 39.jpg Episode_9_40.jpg Episode_9_42.jpg Episode_9_43.jpg Episode_9_44.jpg Episode_9_51.jpg Free! Episode 9 End Card.jpg|End Card |Episode 10}} Free!_Episode_10_Preview.png|Episode Preview Free! Episode 10.png Episode_10_2.jpg Episode_10_16.jpg Episode_10_17.jpg Episode_10_24.jpg Episode_10_26.jpg Episode_10_27.jpg Episode_10_40.jpg Free! Episode 10 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 11}} Episode_11_8.jpg Episode_11_9.jpg Episode_11_10.jpg Episode_11_13.jpg Episode_11_21.jpg Episode_11_22.jpg Episode_11_23.jpg Episode_11_24.jpg Episode_11_25.jpg Episode_11_26.jpg Episode_11_32.jpg Episode_11_33.jpg |Episode 12}} Episode_12_11.jpg Episode_12_26.jpg Episode_12_27.jpg Episode_12_36.jpg Episode_12_37.jpg Episode_12_39.jpg Episode_12_40.jpg Iwatobi Reunited.jpg Free!_Episode_12_End_Card.png|End Card |Episode 13 (Episode 1/ES)}} Episode 13 4.jpg Episode 13 5.jpg Episode 13 7.jpg Episode 13 10.jpg Episode 13 11.jpg Episode 13 12.png Episode 13 13.jpg Episode 13 14.jpg Episode 13 15.jpg Episode 13 17.jpg Episode 13 18.jpg Episode 13 23.jpg Episode 13 24.jpg Episode 13 25-5.png Episode 13 31.jpg Episode 13 32.jpg Episode 13 35.jpg Episode 13 42.jpg Episode 13 43.jpg Episode 13 45.jpg Episode 13 51.jpg Episode 13 54.jpg Episode 13 76.jpg Episode 13 77.jpg Episode 13 79.jpg Episode 13 80.jpg Episode 13 81.jpg Episode 13 82.jpg Episode 13 83.jpg Episode 13 92.jpg Episode 13 96.jpg Episode 13 97.jpg Episode 13 101.jpg Episode 13 102.jpg Episode 13 103.jpg Episode 13 104.jpg Episode 13 106.jpg Episode 13 111.jpg Episode 13 112.jpg Episode 13 124.jpg Episode 13 132.jpg Episode 13 139.jpg Episode 13 149.jpg Episode 13 160.jpg Episode 13 163.jpg Episode 13 167.jpg Episode 13 169.jpg Episode 13 172.jpg Episode 13 174.jpg Episode 13 175.jpg Free! Episode 13 End Card.jpg|End Card |Episode 14 (Episode 2/ES)}} Episode 14 20.jpg Episode 14 21.jpg Episode 14 22.jpg Episode 14 25.jpg Episode 14 26.jpg Episode 14 59.jpg Episode 14 61.jpg Episode 14 63.jpg Episode 14 68.jpg Episode 14 69.jpg Episode 14 72.jpg Episode 14 76.jpg Episode 14 78.jpg Episode 14 79.jpg Episode 14 82.jpg Episode 14 84.jpg Episode 14 85.jpg Episode 14 107.jpg Episode 14 108.jpg Episode 14 109.jpg Episode 14 110.jpg Episode 14 111.jpg Episode 14 121.jpg Episode 14 123.jpg Episode 14 147.jpg Episode 14 154.jpg Episode 14 159.jpg Episode 14 160.jpg Episode 14 170.jpg Episode 14 171.jpg Episode 14 172.jpg Episode 14 186.jpg Episode 14 188.jpg Episode 14 192.jpg Episode 14 195.jpg Episode 14 214.jpg Episode 14 218.jpg Episode 14 220.jpg Episode 14 221.jpg |Episode 15 (Episode 3/ES)}} Episode 15-13.png Episode 15-19.png Episode 15-25.png Episode 15-27.png Episode 15-28.png Episode 15-31.png Episode 15-34.png Episode 15-35.png Episode 15-36.png Episode 15-39.png Episode 15-40.png Episode 15-43.png Episode 15-46.png Episode 15-70.png Episode 15-71.png Episode 15-85.png Episode 15-87.png Episode 15-88.png Episode 15-93.png Episode 15-110.png Episode 15-111.png Episode 15-128.png Episode 15-129.png Episode 15-130.png Episode 15-131.png Episode 15-134.png Episode 15-136.png Episode 15-146.png Episode 15-149.png Episode 15-150.png Episode 15-151.png Episode 15-152.png Episode 15-153.png Episode 15-154.png Episode 15-173.png Episode 15-179.png Episode 15-180.png Episode 15-190.png Episode 15-193.png Episode 15-194.png Episode 15-195.png Episode 15-196.png Episode 15-197.png Episode 15-199.png |Episode 16 (Episode 4/ES)}} Episode 16-18.png Episode 16-19.png Episode 16-20.png Episode 16-21.png Episode 16-22.png Episode 16-25.png Episode 16-54.png Episode 16-55.png Episode 16-57.png Episode 16-64.png Episode 16-66.png Episode 16-68.png |Episode 17 (Episode 5/ES)}} Episode 17-2.png Episode 17-4.png Episode 17-5.png Episode 17-8.png Episode 17-20.png Episode 17-21.png Episode 17-28.png Episode 17-30.png Episode 17-33.png Episode 17-36.png Episode 17-67.png Episode 17-70.png Episode 17-71.png Episode 17-73.png Episode 17-75.png Episode 17-76.png Episode 17-78.png Episode 17-80.png Episode 17-83.png Episode 17-84.png Episode 17-86.png Episode 17-87.png Episode 17-88.png Episode 17-89.png Episode 17-90.png Episode 17-91.png Episode 17-92.png Episode 17-93.png Episode 17-95.png Episode 17-98.png Episode 17-99.png Episode 17-101.png Episode 17-102.png Episode 17-103.png Episode 17-104.png Episode 17-106.png Episode 17-108.png Episode 17-111.png Episode 17-112.png Episode 17-113.png Episode 17-115.png Episode 17-116.png Episode 17-118.png Episode 17-121.png Episode 17-123.png Episode 17-124.png Episode 17-134.png Episode 17-135.png Episode 17-138.png Episode 17-139.png Episode 17-141.png Episode 17-145.png Episode 17-147.png Episode 17-148.png Episode 17-150.png Episode 17-151.png Episode 17-159.png Episode 17-168.png Episode 17-173.png Episode 17-178.png Episode 17-179.png Episode 17-180.png Episode 17-183.png Episode 17-188.png Episode 17-189.png Episode 17-191.png Episode 17-194.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 5.jpg|Episode 17 End Card |Episode 18 (Episode 6/ES)}} Episode 18-2.png Episode 18-6.png Episode 18-7.png Episode 18-8.png Episode 18-9.png Episode 18-10.png Episode 18-11.png Episode 18-12.png Episode 18-15.png Episode 18-18.png Episode 18-20.png Episode 18-23.png Episode 18-24.png Episode 18-28.png Episode 18-30.png Episode 18-31.png Episode 18-32.png Episode 18-33.png Episode 18-48.png Episode 18-49.png Episode 18-52.png Episode 18-59.png Episode 18-68.png Episode 18-72.png Episode 18-73.png Episode 18-93.png Episode 18-94.png Episode 18-95.png Episode 18-99.png Episode 18-102.png Episode 18-105.png Episode 18-106.png Episode 18-108.png Episode 18-112.png Episode 18-125.png Episode 18-126.png Episode 18-127.png Episode 18-129.png Episode 18-132.png Episode 18-133.png Episode 18-134.png Episode 18-135.png Episode 18-136.png Episode 18-137.png Episode 18-138.png Episode 18-139.png Episode 18-140.png Episode 18-143.png Episode 18-144.png Episode 18-147.png Episode 18-149.png Episode 18-150.png Episode 18-151.png Episode 18-152.png Episode 18-153.png Episode 18-154.png Episode 18-158.png Episode 18-159.png Episode 18-161.png Episode 18-162.png Episode 18-163.png Episode 18-164.png Episode 18-165.png Episode 18-166.png Episode 18-170.png Episode 18-171.png Episode 18-172.png Episode 18-173.png Episode 18-174.png Episode 18-176.png Episode 18-177.png Episode 18-178.png Episode 18-179.png Episode 18-184.png Episode 18-193.png Episode 18-194.png Episode 18-195.png Episode 18-197.png Episode 18-199.png Episode 18-200.png Episode 18-201.png |Episode 19 (Episode 7/ES)}} Episode 19-20.png Episode 19-22.png Episode 19-23.png Episode 19-28.png Episode 19-74.png Episode 19-75.png Episode 19-76.png Episode 19-77.png Episode 19-78.png Episode 19-79.png Episode 19-80.png Episode 19-81.png Episode 19-82.png Episode 19-83.png Episode 19-86.png Episode 19-87.png Episode 19-88.png Episode 19-99.png Episode 19-107.png Episode 19-108.png Episode 19-109.png Episode 19-110.png Episode 19-112.png Episode 19-126.png Episode 19-131.png Episode 19-136.png Episode 19-138.png Episode 19-143.png Episode 19-145.png Episode 19-148.png Episode 19-150.png Episode 19-151.png Episode 19-188.png Episode 19-189.png Episode 19-193.png Episode 19-209.png Episode 19-212.png |Episode 20 (Episode 8/ES)}} Episode 20-3.png Episode 20-4.png Episode 20-5.png Episode 20-7.png Episode 20-8.png Episode 20-10.png Episode 20-11.png Episode 20-12.png Episode 20-18.png Episode 20-19.png Episode 20-20.png Episode 20-21.png Episode 20-23.png Episode 20-24.png Episode 20-25.png Episode 20-26.png Episode 20-28.png Episode 20-29.png Episode 20-30.png Episode 20-31.png Episode 20-61.png Episode 20-62.png Episode 20-63.png Episode 20-64.png Episode 20-67.png Episode 20-68.png Episode 20-70.png Episode 20-71.png Episode 20-72.png Episode 20-78.png Episode 20-80.png Episode 20-81.png Episode 20-84.png Episode 20-85.png Episode 20-91.png Episode 20-92.png Episode 20-93.png Episode 20-94.png Episode 20-95.png Episode 20-96.png Episode 20-97.png Episode 20-99.png Episode 20-100.png Episode 20-101.png Episode 20-102.png Episode 20-104.png Episode 20-107.png Episode 20-110.png Episode 20-111.png Episode 20-113.png Episode 20-114.png Episode 20-119.png Episode 20-121.png Episode 20-124.png Episode 20-129.png Episode 20-130.png Episode 20-131.png Episode 20-132.png Episode 20-134.png Episode 20-138.png Episode 20-139.png Episode 20-140.png Episode 20-143.png Free-ES-Helping-Hayato.jpg Episode 20-144.png Episode 20-145.png Episode 20-146.png Episode 20-158.png Episode 20-159.png Episode 20-160.png Episode 20-161.png Episode 20-162.png Episode 20-164.png Episode 20-165.png Episode 20-166.png Episode 20-167.png Episode 20-168.png Episode 20-170.png Episode 20-171.png Episode 20-172.png Episode 20-173.png Episode 20-174.png Episode 20-178.png Episode 20-180.png Episode 20-181.png Episode 20-185.png Episode 20-186.png Episode 20-187.png Episode 20-188.png Episode 20-189.png Episode 20-191.png Episode 20-196.png Episode 20-198.png Episode 20-199.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 8.png|Episode 20 End Card |Episode 21 (Episode 9/ES)}} Episode 21-14.png Episode 21-15.png Episode 21-22.png Episode 21-25.png Episode 21-26.png Episode 21-28.png Episode 21-29.png Episode 21-30.png Episode 21-32.png Episode 21-45.png Episode 21-71.png Episode 21-72.png Episode 21-75.png Episode 21-76.png Episode 21-107.png Episode 21-112.png Episode 21-113.png Episode 21-128.png Episode 21-129.png Episode 21-130.png Episode 21-183.png Episode 21-192.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 9.png|Episode 21 End Card |Episode 22 (Episode 10/ES)}} Episode 22-64.png Episode 22-67.png Episode 22-68.png Episode 22-149.png Episode 22-150.png Episode 22-155.png Episode 22-156.png Episode 22-157.png Episode 22-158.png Episode 22-161.png Episode 22-162.png Episode 22-165.png Episode 22-167.png Episode 22-169.png Episode 22-175.png Episode 22-176.png Episode 22-177.png Episode 22-220.png Episode 22-223.png Episode 22-224.png Episode 22-226.png Episode 22-227.png Episode 22-237.png |Episode 23 (Episode 11/ES)}} Episode 23-8.png Episode 23-9.png Episode 23-36.png Episode 23-40.png Episode 23-43.png Episode 23-79.png Episode 23-80.png Episode 23-81.png Episode 23-84.png Episode 23-85.png Episode 23-86.png Episode 23-87.png Episode 23-88.png Episode 23-89.png Episode 23-91.png Episode 23-92.png Episode 23-93.png Episode 23-94.png Episode 23-109.png Episode 23-133.png Episode 23-139.png Episode 23-140.png Episode 23-141.png Episode 23-145.png Episode 23-146.png Episode 23-147.png Episode 23-148.png Episode 23-149.png Episode 23-150.png Episode 23-152.png Episode 23-153.png Episode 23-154.png Episode 23-156.png Episode 23-158.png Episode 23-159.png Episode 23-162.png Episode 23-163.png Episode 23-164.png Episode 23-165.png Episode 23-166.png Episode 23-167.png Episode 23-169.png Episode 23-171.png Episode 23-172.png Episode 23-173.png Episode 23-175.png Episode 23-177.png Episode 23-178.png Episode 23-179.png |Episode 24 (Episode 12/ES)}} Episode 24-21.png Episode 24-22.png Episode 24-23.png Episode 24-24.png Episode 24-25.png Episode 24-26.png Episode 24-27.png Episode 24-29.png |Episode 25 (Episode 13/ES)}} Episode 25-3.png Episode 25-4.png Episode 25-6.png Episode 25-9.png Episode 25-17.png Episode 25-20.png Episode 25-22.png Episode 25-23.png Episode 25-24.png Episode 25-34.png Episode 25-39.png Episode 25-42.png Episode 25-43.png Episode 25-44.png Episode 25-45.png Episode 25-46.png Episode 25-49.png Episode 25-58.png Episode 25-51.png Episode 25-57.png Episode 25-59.png Episode 25-60.png Episode 25-61.png Episode 25-52.png Episode 25-48.png Episode 25-53.png Episode 25-69.png Episode 25-70.png Episode 25-74.png Episode 25-75.png Episode 25-78.png Episode 25-79.png Episode 25-80.png Episode 25-81.png Episode 25-83.png Episode 25-84.png Episode 25-86.png Episode 25-91.png Episode 25-94.png Episode 25-97.png Episode 25-99.png Episode 25-108.png Episode 25-111.png Episode 25-117.png Episode 25-119.png Episode 25-120.png Episode 25-121.png Episode 25-122.png Episode 25-123.png Episode 25-124.png Episode 25-125.png Episode 25-131.png Episode 25-132.png Episode 25-133.png Episode 25-143.png Episode 25-149.png Episode 25-150.png Episode 25-151.png Episode 25-152.png Episode 25-153.png Episode 25-154.png Episode 25-155.png Episode 25-156.png Episode 25-158.png Episode 25-159.png Episode 25-162.png Episode 25-163.png Episode 25-165.png Episode 25-166.png Episode 25-167.png Episode 25-168.png Episode 25-169.png Episode 25-170.png Episode 25-215.png Episode 25-216.png Episode 25-217.png Episode 25-222.png Episode 25-223.png Episode 25-224.png Episode 25-231.png Episode 25-232.png Episode 25-233.png Episode 25-234.png Episode 25-237.png Episode 25-274.png Episode 25-276.png Episode 25-277.png Episode 25-279.png Episode 25-280.png Episode 25-282.png Episode 25-287.png Episode 25-290.png Ending .png Episode 25-293.png Episode 25-294.png Episode 25-295.png XDXD.jpg Episode 25-296.png Episode 25-303.png Episode 25-304.png Episode 25-305.png Episode 25-311.png Episode 25-314.png Episode 25-315.png Episode 25-322.png |Episode 26 (Episode 1/DF)}} Ep 1 group preview.jpg Df ep 1 end card.jpg|Episode 26 End Card |Episode 27 (Episode 2/DF)}} Free! 3rd season EP 02 still 01.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 03.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 07.jpg |Episode 28 (Episode 3/DF)}} Free! 3rd season EP 02 still 01.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 03.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP02 still 07.jpg Shimogami.jpg Ep 3 group pv.jpg |Episode 29 (Episode 4/DF)}} Ep 4 group pv.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP04 still 02.jpg Free!3rd Season EP04 still 07.jpg Free!3rd Season EP04 still 08.jpg |Episode 30 (Episode 5/DF)}} Free! 3rd Season EP05 still 10.jpg |Episode 31 (Episode 6/DF)}} Free! 3rd Season EP06 endcard.jpg|Episode 31 End Card |Episode 32 (Episode 7/DF)}} Haru & Makoto in EP07 still 02.jpg |Episode 33 (Episode 8/DF)}} Makoto in EP08 still 02.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP08 endcard.jpg|Episode 33 End Card |Episode 34 (Episode 9/DF)}} 09 still 06.jpg Makoto in EP09 still 10.jpg |Episode 35 (Episode 10/DF)}} Makoto & Nao in EP10 still 03.jpg Makoto in EP10 still 08.jpg Misaki in EP10 still 09.jpg Makoto in EP10 still 10.jpg |Episode 36 (Episode 11/DF)}} Haru & Makoto in EP11 still 09.jpg |Episode 37 (Episode 12/DF)}} Free! 3rd Season EP 12.png Haru,Rin & Makoto in EP12 still 09.jpg Free! 3rd Season in EP12 endcard.jpg|Episode 37 End Card |-| OVAs = |FrFr! Opening}} Short Movie 1 3.png Short Movie 1 4.png |Makoto's Problem!}} Short Movie 1 8.png Short Movie 1 9.png Short Movie 1 10.png Short Movie 1 11.png Short Movie 1 12.png Short Movie 1 13.png Short Movie 1 14.png Short Movie 1 15.png Short Movie 1 16.png Short Movie 1 17.png Short Movie 1 19.png Short Movie 1 22.png Short Movie 1 23.png Short Movie 1 24.png Short Movie 1 27.png Short Movie 1 29.png Short Movie 1 30.png Short Movie 1 33.png Short Movie 1 35.png Short Movie 1 36.png Short Movie 1 37.png Short Movie 1 40.png Short Movie 1 43.png Short Movie 1 44.png Short Movie 1 46.png Short Movie 1 48.png Short Movie 1 49.png Short Movie 1 51.png Short Movie 1 52.png Short Movie 1 53.png Short Movie 1 54.png Short Movie 1 55.png Short Movie 1 56.png Short Movie 1 58.png Short Movie 1 59.png |Buildup of Early Spring!}} Free! DTTF 0 03.png Free! DTTF 0 35.png Free! DTTF 0 37.png Free! DTTF 0 38.png Free! DTTF 0 39.png Free! DTTF 0 43.png Free! DTTF 0 44.png Free! DTTF 0 45.png Free! DTTF 0 46.png Free! DTTF 0 47.png Free! DTTF 0 50.png Free! DTTF 0 52.png |-| Movies = |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Sakura gif.gif Endshot3 - starting days.jpg|End card Jr high team and friends.png High speed screenshot 1.jpg Highspeed7.jpg Movie-highspeed-free-starting-days-special-event-public-announcement-cm.png Shared swim scene.jpg Confession.jpg Movie gif.gif Jr high team.jpg Okay good.jpg|End card Ran and Ren.jpg|End card Endshot1- starting days.jpg|End card High speed foursome.jpg |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} World roadshow - Makoto.png World roadshow - Asahi, Ikuya, Haru and Makoto.png World roadshow - Makoto, Haru and Rin.png World roadshow - Rin, Haru and Makoto.png Now showing - makoto.png Now showing - rin haru nagisa makoto.png |-| Novels = |Free!}} Mako_and_haru_walking_to_school.png|TV Animation Free! Novelize artwork Free_novelize_icon02.png|Free! Novelize icon - Makoto Free_novelization_-_Ch_1.png|Free! Novelize - Chapter 1 illustration Free_novelization_-_Ch_4.png|Free! Novelize - Chapter 4 illustration |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Highspeed.jpg|High☆Speed！ Volume 1 cover High Speed Color Page.png|High☆Speed！ colored page HS2 cover.jpg|High☆Speed！ Volume 2 cover High Speed Cover Sketch.png|Cover sketch High Speed Sketch.png|General sketch |-| Official Art = |Free!}} Anime Poster.png|Free! Promo Image Makoto 2.png|Character Profile Makoto Full.png|Character Design Makoto Tachibana char.png|SNS Icon Official Art 1.png|Free! Promo Image Rage on Anime Edition.png|Rage on Anime Edition Cover SPLASH FREE.png|SPLASH FREE Cover SPLASHFREE6.jpg|SPLASH FREE Inner Cover SPLASHFREE7.jpg|SPLASH FREE Back Cover Makoto Tachibana Character Song.png|Character CD Cover FREE! CHARA SONG MAKOTO 4.jpg|Character CD Back Cover Drama CD 1.png|First Drama CD Cover Drama CD 2.png|Second Drama CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 1.png|First Radio CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 2.png|Second Radio CD Cover Free! Duet CD 001.jpg|Duet CD Cover Mini Remix Album.jpg|Remix Mini Album Cover REMIX MINI ALBUM 5.jpg|Remix Mini Album Back Cover Iwatobi channel s.jpg|Web Radio Banner Free! Vol.1 Content.png|vol.1 Content Iwatobi Poster Vol.1 SideA.jpg|vol.1 Poster (Side A) Iwatobi Poster Vol.1 SideB.jpg|vol.1 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.2 Blu-ray.png|vol.2 DVD Cover Free! Vol.2 DVD.png|vol.2 Blu-ray Cover Free! Vol.2 Content.png|vol.2 Content Vol.2 Cover Full.jpg|vol.2 Cover Full Iwatobi Poster Vol.2 SideB.jpg|vol.2 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.3 Content.png|vol.3 Content Special Book Vol.3.jpg|vol.3 Special Book Cover Iwatobi Poster Vol.3 SideB.jpg|vol.3 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.4 Content.png|vol.4 Content Iwatobi Poster Vol.4 SideB.jpg|vol.4 Poster (Side B) Free! Vol.5 Content.png|vol.5 Content Free! Vol.6 DVD.png|vol.6 DVD Cover Free! Vol.6 Blu-ray.png|vol.6 Blu-ray cover Free! Vol.6 Content.png|vol.6 Content Free! guide book cover.jpg|Free! TV ANIMATION GUIDE BOOK Cover Guidebook.png|GUIDE BOOK Front & Back Covers 1 Makoto Tachibana.jpg|GUIDE BOOK 2 Makoto Tachibana.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Makoto Casual.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Makoto School.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Makoto High Speed.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Makoto Expressions.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Nagisa Casual.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Episode 1.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Episode 2.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Swimming Club Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Watches Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Iwatobi Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Guidebook Swim Design.jpg|GUIDE BOOK Line drawing vol 2 cover.jpg|Free! Line drawing & Background mini Books vol.2 Cover Line drawing vol 6 cover.jpg|Free! Line drawing & Background mini Books vol.6 Cover Free! fanbook cover.jpg|TV Anime Free! Official Fan Book Cover Fanbook pv.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv 2.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook makoto pv.jpg|Fan Book Poster Illustration works cover.jpg|Free! Illustration WORKS Cover Illustration works cd cover.jpg|Free! DTA Mascots & Visual Story CD Cover Illustration works pv.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration works pv 2.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_1.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_2.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_3.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_4.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_5.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_6.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_7.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_8.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_9.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_11.jpg|Illustration WORKS Illustration_works_image_12.jpg|Illustration WORKS Perfect file cover.jpg|TV Anime Free! Perfect File Cover Perfect file pv 2.jpg|Perfect File CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK1.png|TV animation Free! CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Cover CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK4.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK9.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK14.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK17.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK26.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK28.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK31.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK33.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK34.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK36.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK39.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK41.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK42.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK43.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK52.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK55.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK58.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK62.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK63.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK65.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK69.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK71.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK76.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK77.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK83.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK87.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK88.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK90.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK95.png|CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Model sheets cover.jpg|Free! TV animation. MODEL SHEETS. Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Cover Model sheets double page pv.png|MODEL SHEETS Model sheets pv 2.jpg|MODEL SHEETS MODELSHEETS+CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK.jpg|Free! TV Animation MODEL SHEETS + CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Set Special talk cover.jpg|Free! Special Talk Event Pamphlet Cover Special talk pv.jpg|Special Talk Event Pamphlet Talk event posters.png|Special Talk Event Character Posters Poster book makoto cover.jpg|LIFESIZE POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Cover (Makoto ver.) Poster book makoto inner cover.jpg|Makoto POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Inner Cover Poster book makoto poster.jpg|Makoto POSTER AND ENDING BOOK Poster Rediscovery book cover.jpg|Free! Rediscovery Book Cover Rediscovery book cover sample.jpg|Rediscovery Book Back Cover Rediscovery book pv 1.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 4.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 5.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 2.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 3.jpg|Rediscovery Book Rediscovery book pv 6.jpg|Rediscovery Book Promotional Splash 01.jpg|Promotional Splash 01 (Free! Character Design Test) S1 promotional poster.jpg|Promotional file cover |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Season 2 Trailer.jpeg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Promo Image ES makoto profile.png|Character Profile Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover Dried Up Youthful Fame 1.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover (Full ver.) STYLE FIVE FUTURE FISH COVER.jpg|FUTURE FISH Cover FUTURE FISH 2.jpg|FUTURE FISH Inner Cover FUTURE FISH 3.jpg|FUTURE FISH Back Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - MAKOTO TACHIBANA.jpg|Character CD Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - MAKOTO TACHIBANA 4.jpg|Character CD Back Cover Iwatobi eternal summer drcd.jpg|First Drama CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 2.jpg|Second Radio CD Cover Makoharu voice cd cover.jpg|Voice CD Cover The8Pals!.jpg|DVD Cover Dvd art card iwatobi.png|DVD Art Card Dvd art card makoto.png|DVD Art Card ES special event.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Special Event IWATOBI & SAMEZUKA Fes. Art 2015 calendar cover.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 1.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 6.jpg|2015 Calendar Kansai joriku cover.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- KANSAI JORIKU SPECIAL Pamphlet Cover Creation notebook scan 2.jpg|Free! series CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol3 2.png|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol2 2.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol2 3.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook 5 cover.jpg|CREATION NOTEBOOK ES postcard haru & makoto.jpg|Special Postcard Cultural festival makoto 1.jpg|Cultural Festival Art ES cb model 1.jpg|Free! Free!ES COMPLETE BOOKS ES cb model 2.jpg|COMPLETE BOOK ES cb model 3.jpg|COMPLETE BOOK ES cb model 4.jpg|COMPLETE BOOK 2016 calendar cover.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 2.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 5.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 6.jpg|2016 Calendar High speed - iwatobi etal.png|Lawson Collab Visual Free2 panel pre.jpg|Stand-up Cafe Figures Official art - military es.jpg|Official poster - military uniforms jobs - makoto.jpg|Career official art - Makoto Jobs - nagisa.png|Career official art - bg figure - Makoto |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Mainvisualfree.jpg|Main Visual High speed comparative.jpg Makoto.png.jpg|Character Design Sheet High speed seiyuu event.jpg|High☆Speed！The movie －Free! Starting Days－ Special Event 20170319 Poster Iwatobi Junior High School Swim Club's Activity Log Cover.jpeg|Drama CD Cover High-speed-free-starting-days-476665.1.jpg|DVD Cover Makoto fresh fruit birthday.png|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Makoto birthday surprise.png|Birthday☆Surprise! 2016 Hs haru and makoto.png|Special Pair Tickets Hs haru and makoto 2.png|Special Pair Tickets High speed creators book.jpg|High☆Speed！CREATOR'S MESSAGE BOOK Cover SD poster - Haru and Makoto.jpg|High Speed！the movie －Free! Starting Days－ Official Fanbook Cover High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster Yell for free!.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' High speed yffahs.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign Art Ticket preorder makoto.png|Ticket Preorder Art Hs special art makoto.png|Special Art Hs rough sketch makoto.png|Makoto sketch For the wiki.png Figma art.jpg|Haru & Makoto Figma Starting days promo image.jpg High speed ensemble.jpg Starting days quartet.jpg High speed promo 1.jpg High speed chilly day.jpg High speed team on steps.jpg High speed vertical poster.jpg Hs promo image.jpg Starting days celebraton.jpg|Starting Days poster 2016 Life-size theater stand-ups.jpg|Life-sized theater promo pieces Starting days icon boxes.jpg|Starting Days icon boxes CVoF-CMU4AA0wy7.jpg |Free!-Timeless Medley- trilogy (the Bond, the Promise, Take Your Marks)}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Anime 20170825 free kizuna.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond Poster FREE-STYLE SPIRIT cover.jpg|FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! Cover Take Your Marks Poster.jpg US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster Bring it in! cover.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Original Soundtrack Cover Precious bd mako.jpg|Precious Birthday series - Makoto Tm group.jpg|Promotional piece for Timeless Medley Promo piece - TYM.jpg|Promotional piece for Take Your Marks Splash Water.png|Splash Water solo easel image Splash Water easel images.jpg|Splash Water easel image collection Splash Water easel collection promo.jpg|Splash Water easel collection promo piece Deep Spirit image ensemble.jpg|Deep Spirit promotional piece deep spirit card - mako.jpg|Deep Spirit card - Makoto Iwatobi quartet promo image.png|Deep Spirit - Iwatobi quartet |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Free! Dive to the Future.JPG|Promo Poster Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Makoto s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Heading to over cover.jpg|Heading to Over Cover GOLD EVOLUTION Single Album.jpg|GOLD EVOLUTION Cover Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Revival! Iwatobi-chan DF Vol.1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Revival! Iwatobi-chan DF Vol.2.jpg|Second Radio CD Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover DttF fan book poster.png|Fan Book poster hopeful bd - makoto.png|Hopeful Birthday series |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo Poster (Anniversary Ver.) RtW postcard bonus.jpg|Ticket Pre-Order Bonus Postcard (KyoAni Movie Year Ver.) RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Road to the World group image.jpg|Lawson Collab Visual Lawson rtw solo files.png|Lawson Collab Solo Clear Files Lawson rtw tapestries.jpg|Lawson Collab Solo Tapestries Lawson rtw group files.png|Lawson Collab Group Files Lawson rtw scroll.png|Lawson Collab Group Tapestry Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers Yume duo 1.jpg Rtw mini clear file 1.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw mini clear file 2.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 2 Rtw ltd ed coasters 2.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups RtW ticket bonus photo makoto.jpg|Ticket Bonus Photo Card World photo makoto.jpg Midnight dream files.png|Ticket Bonus File Series "Midnight Dream" Midnight mako.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Makoto Good luck my wave cover.jpeg|Good Luck My Wave! Cover World1.jpg|Radio CD Cover Rtw wide poster.png|Making the Dream Come True poster Rtw clear file 2.png|Making the Dream Come True clear file Screenshot (409).png|Mass transit ad |Free! Future Project}} 2020_Film_Banner.jpg |-| Magazine Scans = |Free!}} Newtype Magazine Scan 1.png Magazine Scan 2.png Magazine Scan 3.png Magazine Scan 4.png Magazine Scan 5.png Magazine Scan 6.png Magazine Scan 7.png Magazine Scan 8.png ThePals!-4.jpg Free! KIds.jpg Free-1-.jpg Young iwatobi sc team.jpg Free!.full.1643876.jpg Free!.600.1656136.jpg Free!.600.1648433.jpg Haru-makoto-scan.jpg Official 13.jpg Official 14.jpg Official 04.jpg Official 02.jpg S1 Promo Art 2.jpg Official 01.jpg S1 poster.jpg Prince 2013 autumn.png|Prince cover - Autumn 2013 Animedia 2013 sept.jpg|Animedia cover - Sept 2013 Pash 2014 Jan.jpg|Pash! cover - Jan 2014 Spoon 2di vol 40 fr.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 40 Spoon v42a.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 42 |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Es mag scan 1.jpg Es mag scan 2.jpg Es mag scan 3.jpg XD -2.jpg WATER GUN FIGHT!.jpg ThePals!.jpg Es mag scan unknown.jpg Official 10.jpg Official 08.jpg Official 07.jpg Official 06.jpg Official 05.jpg Otomedia ES scan.jpg|Otomedia featured spread Animage 2014 sept.jpg|Animage cover - June 2014 Otomedia 2014 june.jpg|Otomedia cover - June 2014 Pash 2014 june.jpg|Pash! cover - June 2014 NEWTYPE082014-01.jpg|Newtype article - July 2014 NEWTYPE082014-03.jpg|Newtype article - July 2014 Otomedia 2014 oct.jpg|Otomedia cover - Oct 2014 Pash 2014 October.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2014 Otomedia - 2014 Dec.jpg|Animedia cover - Dec 2014 Spoon v52 back cover es.jpg|Spoon 2di back cover vol. 52 |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Middle school official art.jpg Hs mag scan 24.jpg Hs mag scan 1.png Hs mag scan 2.png Hs mag scan 3.png Hs mag scan 4.png Hs mag scan 5.png Hs mag scan 7.png High Speed magazine scan 1.jpg Hs mag scan 6.jpg Hs mag scan 7.jpg Promo poster 2 starting days.jpg Hs mag scan 8.jpg Hs mag scan 9.jpg Hs mag scan 13.jpg High Speed - official art - fireworks.jpg Hs mag scan 14.jpg Hs mag scan 15.jpg Hs mag scan 16.jpg Hs mag scan 17.jpg Hs mag scan 17 textless.jpg Hs mag scan 19.jpg Hs mag scan 20.jpg Hs mag scan 21.jpg Official art.jpg Hs mag scan 22.jpg Hs mag scan 23.jpg Hs mag scan 26.jpg Hs mag scan 24.png Hs mag scan 28.png Hs mag scan 29.png Hs mag scan 23.png Hs mag scan 8.png Hs mag scan 10.png Wow no such thing!!!.jpg Promo poster 3 - starting days.jpg Magazine cover - starting days.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 39 Magazine scan 2 - starting days.jpg|Animedia cover - Sept 2015 Pash 2015 oct.jpg|Pash! cover - Oct 2015 Animage 2015 dec.jpg|Animage cover - Dec 2015 Animedia 2016 jan.jpg|Animedia cover - Jan 2016 Pash 2016 feb.jpg|Pash! cover - Feb 2016 Pash magazine poster.jpg|Pash magazine poster Hs pash poster.jpg|Pash! poster Newtype 100% Collection Artbook image.jpg|Newtype 100% Artbook image |Free!-Timeless Medley- trilogy (the Bond, the Promise, Take Your Marks)}} Otomedia 2017 june.jpg|Otomedia cover - April 2017 Animagel 2017 april.jpg|Animage cover - May 2017 Animedia 2017 june.jpg|Animedia cover - June 2017 Pash 2017 june.jpg|Pash! cover - June 2017 Animedia feb 2018.jpg|Animedia cover - Feb 2018 Spoon v25.jpg|Spoon 2di cover vol. 25 Spoon 2di v34.jpeg|Spoon 2di vol. 34 |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Pash 2018 july.jpg|Pash! cover - July 2018 Otomedia 2018 aug.jpg|Otomedia cover - Aug 2018 Animedia 2018 oct.jpg|Animedia cover - Oct 2018 Spoon.2di vol 43.jpg|Spoon.2di cover vol. 43 |Free!-Road to the World-}} Animedia 2019 July.jpg|Animedia cover - July 2019 Spoon 2di - July 2019.png|Spoon 2di cover - July 2019 Otomedia cover - Aug 2019.jpg|Otomedia cover - Aug 2019 Category:Makoto Tachibana Category:Image Gallery